The Castle
Finding The castle is a large red structure that commonly spawns in the Desert, but less commonly can spawn within the swamp. Take note the red bricks can only be broken with explosives. There also will be a boss spawn here so be prepared with potions, iron gear (or above), and possibly a meathod of flight. The Castle’s King The Castle king appears once you come close to his Castle. His appearance includes two green hands a a giant head of Frankenstein’s monster. The boss will attempt to damage you with it’s hands. Damage the boss’s head will remove skin from it until it becomes a skull. With little more damage his eyes will fall out which also do contact damage. With enough damage, a pop-up will appear congratulating you for killing the king. Possible rewards include... -1000 spirits ( guaranteed ) -some coins -bones -White magic dust -white magic essence The Dungeons The dungeons host ogres that will attack players on sight. Some ogres are immune to knock back so strong damage-per-second will help you a lot. The dungeon also contains traps: swinging axes, wreaking balls, fire traps and trapped chests will all be present in the dungeon. You can find untrapped chests containing Lott from the frost layer. Three other unique enemies that can be found is; enchanted weapons, that will charge at you with a ‘no clip’, but are all vulnerable to knock back; jesters that uses ‘spirit missile’ a magic missile with the ability to go through walls,; and ghost knights that wield a fast spear. Finally there’s a chance for a cell to appear with a prisoner in it (room is locked), and a shrine room will appear ( guaranteed ) with a fire song of summoning, stature and compass. Also in this room come the very keeper of the dungeon. The Keeper The keeper is a second boss found in the Castle. He/She spawns in the shrine room. It uses a red hot anchor to damage you as both, a ranged and close range weapon. It’s appearance is similar to a Minotaur: a half bull half man hybrid. Upon killing it will drop it’s weapon (The ‘DKK’) and another 1000 spirits to level you up. Possible Loot - frost layer chest loot - Knight’s spear (from ghost knights) -is the fastest spear in the game -chance of shock -also arguably the best spear in the game - spirit missile (from jesters) -can be manually controlled -can go through walls too - the ‘DKK’ (from the dungeon keeper) -has chance of flame damage -can be used as ranged or swing weapon - 2000 spirits from bosses (useful for levelling up) - white dust and essence (chance from king) - high quality food (chance of appearing on table in Castle) - bones, silver ,gold ,ingots ,chains and raw wood(get from destroying Castle deco) - more chain and bones (ogres and swinging traps) - Fire song of summoning, statue and compass - red brick, dungeon doors and torches - furniture parts Category:Boss help Category:Exploration help